


Old friend and strange Mage.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [25]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: I managed to salvage something from my notes as my laptop died on me. I haven't been able to look this over so I apologise for any mistakes.





	Old friend and strange Mage.

 

Nereval and Aidrian had barely stopped to breathe when the snowstorm came. With quick steps they made their way up to the College of Winterhold, Nereval physically shaking her entire body to get the ice off her coat, sending a shattering noise echoing through the empty hallways. The Altmer sent a disapproving look her way, to which she replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders. Living in complete solitude was something she had tried once, reading a book for an hour will do her just fine. Living quietly for ages is not something she is comfortable with, how could they concentrate on something for so long hurt her head just thinking about it.

  
It wasn’t long before they were seated in his not-so-private room, Nereval already kicking her boots off and pulling the thick coats she had on over her head. Then the animal hide trousers came off next, and pulling a blanket out of her bag she wrapped herself up in it, setting herself down onto a chair.

  
“Tell me again why did we decide that coming back here was a good idea?” She grumbled, tucking her feet up under her backside.

  
“Got to finish up some business here. It shouldn’t take too long, just try to stay quiet. I don’t want anyone questioning why I have a crazy Dunmer who talks to ghosts in my room.”

  
She grinned, “Aww, are you embarrassed by us, Aidrian?”

  
He held his hand up, showing fingers barely a smidge away from each other, “Just a little bit.”

  
And with that he was off to do whatever it was he came here to do. And Nereval pulled out the last of their rations, tucking into the dried meat and the berries happily, all the while she watched Nerevar inspect the room.

  
Nereval tilted her head to the side, “Whatcha looking for? I don’t think you will find anything interesting in here, most of his valued things are back in Whiterun.”

  
A hum was all she got in response, and when he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled it out of the wardrobe and with a thump, the small stack of books landed on the bed.

  
“Some light reading, I suppose. I suspect he will be gone for a while.”  
She unfurled herself with a huff, “What makes you say that?” She asked as she flipped through each book with an uninterested look.

  
“He’s off to find something that has been buried for a long while, best to keep you out of trouble. Is there anything there that catches your eye?”  
She snorted, “No, read them before. Can I not go to the library or something? Surely a place like this has a library I can go check out.”

  
Nerevar shook his head, “From what I could tell, the librarian is an orc who loves his books a tad too much.”

  
She groaned and plopped herself onto the bed, “So we are stuck here while he goes off and saves the day.”

  
Nerevar shrugged, “You are stuck here, I am going to look around. This is the perk of being dead, you see?”

  
She rolled her eyes, “I’m going for a nap. Arse.”

  
With a laugh Nerevar disappeared, exploring the College with mild curiosity.

  
Though Nereval tossed and turned, she couldn’t seem to get to sleep. Even after the tiring journey, she just couldn’t seem to lay still for a moment before she had to switch her position. It was after a good hour that she decide that a little exploring wouldn’t harm anyone.  
Throwing on a thick coat, only one, and her trousers and boots, she set off into the cold. She wasn’t fond of the cold, and dreamed of the warm sands of Hammerfell where she didn’t have to wear so many layers. But don’t mistake her hate of the cold for the hate of Skyrim, even if the cold darkened her mood she couldn’t deny that it was a beautiful country. 

  
Making her way across to the main hall, slightly regretting the choice to step outside, the hair on the back of her neck instantly stood up on end when she entered, and she stared at the large glowing ball with a gape.

  
“What the fuck...” She trailed off, catching the sight of robes she’s learned to avoid. A thalmor paced around the orb, too absorbed in the magic to notice her.

  
With slow steps she backed out of the room and back into the cold, her face paled considerably.

  
“The eye of Magnus, what do you think of it?”

  
She looked up into the eyes of another Dunmer, and tensed up a little more. “Awful. An eyesore in this place, anyone can tell it doesn’t belong here.” It was the first thing that came out of her mouth, and at that point she was still trying to wrap her head around the sheer size of the thing. Well, the Eye of Magnus.

  
The Dunmer hmm’d and crossed his hands behind his back, gazing at the sky with a thoughtful look. “I supposed it is, but can you feel the power coming off of it?”

  
“A power no one should have. If it is the eye of Magnus then shouldn’t it be in a safer place? This world has too many power greedy men and mer alike. I’ve seen it too many times.”

  
The Dunmer raised an eyebrow, “But you are only young, how can one so... Unless..”

  
Nereval could have kicked herself, “Just because I look young doesn’t mean I haven’t seen enough greed to know what exactly is going to happen when this type of power is unearthed. “

  
He shook his head, “No, by some sort of magic or some other miracle, you are not as young as you play to be. Who, exactly, are you?”

  
A shout that resembled Nerevals name reached their ears and both turned to the source, Nerevals face breaking out in a large grin andthe dunmers into a curious frown.

  
“Gals’sen!” She cried out, then threw her self across the courtyard and into his arms.

  
“It has been too long, Nereval.” Came the low response, then he, along with Nereval and another man, made their way back to the hall.

  
All the while the Dummer from before had watched the exchange with a curious look. “Not only is she lying about who she is, but she knows members of the Psijic Order? Hmm.”

 


End file.
